Shanghai Nights
by SirAtreides
Summary: After years of losing contact with her friends and being in a fruitless marriage with Chuck, Blair coincidentally meets a Lonely Boy that isn't so lonely or boyish anymore. Through a night of revisiting mistakes and choices made, Blair wonders if she can have a second chance at life after the sun comes up.
1. Chapter 1

**Shanghai Nights**

She's sure that he won't show up. Blair Waldorf has been waiting at Bar Rouge for a little more than an hour and her husband hasn't shown up although he said he would. He also missed their lunch at the 62 lé Bec and their plans for a romantic afternoon at the French Concession. She understands that he was busy – Chuck _is_ opening not one, and not two, but _three_ hotels in the area and he wanted everything perfect. But that was why Blair had made sure to plan their time in Shanghai with a very strict and thought-out manner. He was going to do business from Monday through Friday, and then Friday afternoon he would be all hers, until late Sunday night. Not all week long.

She hadn't come to Shanghai to spend her time on her own, fending herself from ill-mannered expats that didn't know the difference between being, well, an English teacher at some international school and being a senior editor for W Magazine. Her nose wrinkles as she sees a group of teens walking into the bar like they own the place. She can't lie and say that she doesn't like their choice of haute couture street wear and club-inspired up-dos and makeup, but they are still children and she doesn't like it.

" _Teenagers_. They're probably going to take some pictures and leave. It's only midnight after all. And the Kardashians aren't here, either." A man that's leaning on the rail that separates her booth from the bar area gives her a sneaky smile. He's young, but still older than Blair's 26-years-of-age. His white button down is tight, letting Blair see his toned upper body, and the black slacks and shoes let her know that not only he has an okay style, but money.

"The Kardashians?" Blair asks, but she is far less interested in the famous-because-they're-famous sisters than she leads on. "They are allowed in here?"

"Bar Rouge is their favorite spot." He is now fully facing Blair and she can see that he's about as tall as Chuck and that his ocean-blue eyes remind her of Nate's. "It's a little less exclusive in the early weekend, but it tends to get better as the night goes on and the clubs get packed. They will probably head out to Le Baron from here."

"I see." Blair has heard of Le Baron, and her plan was to visit it after a few nice drinks with Chuck, but now she doesn't want to. "Are you here alone?"

"Not really, I'm here with a few friends. Some American, some Europeans." He muses. "We have a booth outside, I'm just waiting for someone to arrive." He signals with his head the entrance to their right. It's easy to see from where Blair is sitting, and she guesses it's an even clearer view from where he was standing. "Mind to join? Or is your party too crowded?" He raises an eyebrow to the empty booth that can hold up to ten people, and Blair feels her cheeks blazing.

"I will join, no problem." She says in a prideful manner, and then glances at the entrance herself. She hoped for a split second that Chuck would show up right that moment, but he didn't. Instead, a brunette with long legs appeared and cheerfully waved in Blair and the mysterious man's direction.

"Just in time, Anette is here." He smiles at Blair and puts out his hand, which Blair takes.

She is out of her booth as soon as the brunette has reached their side. She's tall – supermodel tall, even taller than Serena. Her legs seem to go on for hours, and Blair realizes that she strikes an odd resemblance to Vanessa, the hipster-ish girl that once dated Nate. Her olive skin glows to the nightclub lights, and her smile is pearly white. She is also wearing a sequence dress that redirects all lights and casts little golden specks on her and the man's clothes. Blair cannot help but feel that she is somewhat out of place, with her white lace blouse and soft-pink velvet skirt.

"I'm Turner, Turner Dupont." He introduces himself, also extending Blair a business card. He, like her, is an editor of some Chinese magazine Blair hadn't heard about. "This is my friend, Anette. She's a local model."

"Blair Waldorf, from Waldorf Designs." She extends her hand towards Anette, which the model takes. It never hurt to recruit someone like her, despite how much she intimidated her. That is something she learned from Chuck. "And W Magazine's Senior Features Editor."

"Blair Waldorf! I loved your mother's spring collection. Those white dresses were so ethereal!" Anette praises and Blair feels a little less intimidated. The model also has a very soft French accent that gives her points in Blair's book. She gives the model a smile and lets go of her hand.

"You should come in for a fitting. My mother would love someone like you." Blair's smile widens, and she can see the long legs trembling in excitement. "Don't forget to give me your number."

"Would never!" Anette assures her.

"So, we've got ourselves a big one." Turner jokes, and Anette replies with a smile. Blair chuckles and shrugs just enough. "Well, ladies, shall we?"

Turner points at the terrace and Blair is the first one to start walking. After her, Anette almost leaps while Turner watches amused.

"So, who are these friends exactly?" Blair questions before she reaches for the door. She likes to gather intel before meeting new people, a habit that didn't change much since her high school days.

"Some other models, a photographer, and a writer." Turner says.

"Oh, Daniel is such a charm, you'll love him. He's just the best." Anette assures Blair, who shivers at the sound of his name. But it couldn't be him, in Shanghai, in an exclusive bar like Bar Rouge. Not in a million years.

"Anette has a little crush on our friend Daniel." Turner explains while reaching for the door himself. He leaves it open for Blair to go through first. "I promise they don't bite."

Blair breathes in, convincing herself that it isn't Dan Humphrey who they're talking about. It just couldn't be. So, she smiles and thanks Turner for his help with the door and proceeds. The terrace is a little lonely since there's no music and the cool spring winds keep people inside. The Bund looks magnificent from there, all lit up. The models and the two men are talking and laughing when they join the group. A quick scan and Blair meets a pair of dark-brown eyes that she thought she wouldn't see in the near future.

"Humphrey." His last name escapes her lips, although not with the sardonic tone it always carries.

"Blair." He says with a half-smile that lets her know he's as confused and surprised as she is.

"Oh, Dan! You know Blair Waldorf? I guess I mustn't be surprised since you are both from New York." Anette reaches from behind Blair and grabs onto Dan's arm, which makes Blair flinch with confusion, anger, and a tiny bit of pain, although no one notices.

"We are…" Dan starts, but cannot bring himself to say something. What were they? Acquittances? Friends? Frenemies? Blair doesn't know either.

"We've known each other since high school." Blair says, providing an answer that doesn't really say anything about their relationship, but its length.

"Amazing!" Anette says. "And you didn't know you'd meet here?"

"No, it's been a strange coincidence." Blair smiles and the group smiles back at her, except for Dan. He was never the one with the upper hand when it came to social gatherings and their inner workings. "But excuse for being so rude, I'm Blair Waldorf."

The models introduce themselves as Lu Yi, Tamara, Xiao Ping, and Cora, and they are all Chinese.

"I'm half-Korean." Tamara clarifies for Blair, while Cora says, "I am half-British."

The photographer identifies himself as Lucas Brown, a Californian correspondent that mostly covers expat news in Shanghai.

"I do some odd jobs for Turner's fashion magazine, too." He says.

"Fantastic! Let me invite everyone a drink… to new friendships!" Blair offers to her new acquittances. She glances at Dan who in return glances at her. "I'll go order them."

Without waiting for an answer, Blair rushes inside with her heart pounding on her chest. How did Dan Humphrey manage to fluster her that much? And why the hell was he in Shanghai, of all places? She gives a quick eye to her booth and notices that Chuck isn't there yet. She wonders if he is ever going to show up, and wishes he does, because he was the only remedy to the heartache she felt when she saw Serena's husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 IS HERE! I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT 3**

* * *

 **Shanghai Nights**

Dan doesn't take long to follow after Blair. He shakes off Anette's grip on his arm and quietly informs the group he will help Blair bring the drinks over. He is so fast Turner doesn't have the time to tell him that Bar Rouge has waiters.

The moment Dan's eyes laid upon Blair's he noticed that his heart still fluttered at the pursed lips, the scrutinizing look, and the perfectly thought-out ensemble she always wore. When she whispered his name, he wished to have said something more eloquent than just 'Blair'. Something along the lines of "It's great to see you", "I've missed you", or "Are you still married?". But, alas, he isn't, and he just stood there and looked at her go and put up that mask that she loved so much. He wonders if Chuck was nearby. Hopefully not.

Dan walks across the little dancing section and approaches Blair, who in turn is nervously ordering drinks and glancing impatiently at the entrance.

"Blair," he said, "need help?"

"Humphrey," she said in a snarky tone. "I am perfectly fine."

Dan inhales and exhales audibly before saying anything else, giving time to Blair to calm down, "you know, I wasn't expecting to see you in Shanghai."

"Oh, and you think I was? It's not like I live tracing your very steps," Blair spats. The nervousness is showing through her voice, but Dan remains silent. "I came here with Chuck… for business. You?"

"I'm writing a novel," Dan replies nonchalantly. "I'm also teaching an adjunct course at NYU Shanghai."

"The alma mater, huh?" Blair smirks, but quickly erases it. Dan notices in Blair's tone something really similar to pride.

"Where's Chuck?" Dan asks, trying to gather more important facts.

"At a meeting, should be here any second. Serena? I bet she's not happy you're lavishly partying with supermodels." Blair now looks at the bartender prepare their drinks, and avoids all eye contact with Dan.

"In the Caribbean? I don't know. I lost track of her since Thom, or maybe it was Phillipe, whatever-his-name is, I really don't care either."

Blair frowned and wrinkled her nose. "You don't know."

"Know what?" Blair says and immediately turns to face Dan, and the pain and anger filter through her eyes and Dan feels her wavering. She's unsure about letting her walls down and asking, and he can feel himself gathering the courage to tell her everything. To let her know. He feels like letting the truth scape his lips when a deep voice interrupts their conversation.

"Blair," Chuck is now standing close, trademark evil smirk and everything. "… with Daniel Humphrey."

"It's Dan," the other man replicates, and soon feels himself back in his youth. "Hello, Chuck."

"Didn't expect to see you here," Chuck says, always skipping the social conventions, unlike Blair and much to her dismay. "Blair?"

"He's here writing a novel," Blair clarifies. "Met him by chance… and his friends."

"Oh, well, good luck with the novel, Humphrey," Chuck says in a dismissive manner and grabs Blair and pulls her towards him. "We're leaving, though."

"Don't care to meet them before? I just bought them drinks," Blair explains with a frown, but then Cluck glances at her.

"I am just tired, honey," the word comes out harsh, but Blair looks equally as stern, before her eyes zero on Chuck and suddenly Dan sees the mask being put on again on the brunette's face.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, let me just pay up and we can leave," she smiles and steps forward to kiss Chuck tenderly on the lips. Her hands grab onto Chuck's shirt neck and, once the kissed is finished, she arranges it again.

"I will wait in the limo, don't take long," Chuck says in a warningly tone. Dan sees him disappear through the entrance and Blair leans over the counter to extend her car to the Bartender.

"What was that just now?" Dan asks, almost angry at how he treated Blair. "You're leaving?" he asks when he doesn't get an answer for the first question.

"Yes," Blair replies coldly while gathering herself. "Tell your friends that I am so sorry, but that they should enjoy the drinks."

She starts walking and Dan impulsively grabs her arm, afraid this will the their only interaction in a long time. "Blair, don't leave. Join us. Send Chuck back home."

"Dan." This is the first time she's used his name that night. "I will leave with my husband, if you don't mind," she sends daggers with her eyes and Dan lets go of his grip. "Send my regards to Serena."

She starts walking again and Dan knows he must act quickly. He pulls one of his business cards out of his wallet and chases Blair out the entrance and down the stairs to the main entrance. He manages to reach her before she can leave. Blair looks annoyed, but still stops when he calls her name.

"At least take my card," he says out of breath, and Blair hesitates before she takes the card between two fingers and tosses it into the clutch she's carrying. "Call me if you need anything."

"Don't lay awake waiting, Humphrey," she says, but Dan's chest feels lighter knowing that she took the card.

She quickly starts going down the stairs again and disappears through the glass door and into the limo. Resigned, Dan goes upstairs where his friends will be waiting for the drinks and an explanation.

…

In the limo, Blair feels herself get angrier by the second. She hears a clink at her feet and realizes that there's a couple bottles roaming around. Without caring to pick them up, Blair glances at Chuck, who's smiling while looking at something on his phone screen. She huffs and wonders when things got that bad between them.

"Strawberry champagne? I see these girls have cheap tastes… except for the men they fuck," Bair spats, and Chuck takes a second before looking up and giving Blair a tired look.

"At least they want to have fun," Chuck replicates and she huffs again.

"I was waiting for you, at Bar Rouge, for over an hour," Blair argues and Chuck stares at her, angrily.

"With fucking Dan Humphrey!" The scream scares her, but she doesn't let Chuck see it.

"It was coincidence," Blair hisses.

"Yeah, fucking right it was a coincidence," Chuck replies with sarcasm.

"Stop this, Chuck. I'm here, I'm making it work, you're the one fucking whores and teenagers," Blair says back with the tears accumulating in her eyes. "I'm sick and tired of being the one trying to work it out – to make this marriage work. I plan dates that you don't show up to, I travel with you even though I don't have to. Who was the one who suggested a baby? It was me. It was fucking me. I tried, I really did, but you just _don't love me_. I am done torturing myself. I'm done being miserable just to keep you with me. Can you just try for once? For me?"

Chuck blankly stares at her before pushing a button, making the limo slowly stop. Blair wonders what he's doing, until he unlocks the doors and gives Blair a flaming stare, filled with jealousy, anger, and above all, sadness. She knows what the look means and sighs, letting a couple tears run down her face.

"Leave the limo," Chuck says dryly.

"Chuck, let's not be kids anymore, you can't do this," Blair replies, refusing to give her husband the pleasure of throwing a tantrum.

"Blair, I. SAID. LEAVE. THE. FUCKING. LIMO." Chuck screams at the top of his lungs and launches his phone towards Blair, who manages to avoid the device. The phone cracks against the limo door.

Blair is startled for a second, but quickly gathers her stuff and leaves the limo, as per Chuck's wish. She slams the door on her way out and a second later the limo accelerates as fast as it can. Blair is left standing in the middle of an unknown street, alone. She waits until the limo disappears and her heart calms down to let a few stray tears run down her cheeks before turning around and looking for a place to sit down and call a cab to her hotel. Or book a plane ride to Manhattan.

The night is chilly, but it feels so much better than the cold that creeps on you in the island. It was a damp and sweet air that engulfed you in a fresh bubble. It smelled a thousand times better than the streets in New York too. A couple blocks go by until she finds a little bar. It's run down, almost deserted, and too brightly lit to be a weekend hub, but it is the perfect spot for Blair to sit down and call a cab. When she opens the door, the smell of fries hits her on the face.

"Hey, is the kitchen still open?" Blair says while sitting on the stools next to the bar.

"Yeah, want anything?" the bartender answers, with a clear Australian accent.

"Do you have fries? Oh, and can I use your phone?" Blair says with the sweetest of her smiles. The bartender smiles back at her.

"Done, and…" he reaches below and hands Blair an old wireless phone, "done."

"Thanks," she mumbles.

The bartender disappears through a door on the side and Blair is left alone with another two men at the other side of the bar. She fumbles and plays with the phone in her hands, trying to avoid calling the hotel and having to explain that she would be checking out two days early. She is glad that this isn't New York and that here she's another rich white girl from the United States and not a socialite and wife of a magnate. She looks back onto what went wrong in her life and Blair realizes it started way early, even before she married Chuck.

It had started with her convincing Chuck that Paris and 'Henry Prince' was nothing more than a tantrum. At the time she wasn't aware of Eva – the beautiful girl that came hanging from Chuck's arm once back in the island – but was quick to adjust and kept her mouth shut about the girl's intentions with Chuck. Blair was too busy as she had started dating Louis Grimaldi and was the happiest pretending that she actually wanted to become a princess. Unfortunately, Chuck found himself spiraling down in schemes and games once again, and that pushed Eva over the edge. The girl fled NYC in the early hours of the morning with some valuable watches from Chuck's dresser, leaving just a rushed note behind. She, in the other hand, had said no when Louis proposed to her at the end of the summer. Probably one of her biggest regrets – not becoming a real princess that is, not Louis.

She spent her summer and Monaco and lived the life of a prince's fling, but other than that, she returned to the city knowing that she wouldn't and couldn't live her life knowing that the love of her life was just sitting somewhere in Manhattan. But by then Dan was long gone, jumping around some Eastern European countries trying to find Serena as a favor to Lily Van der Woodsen, who had lost track of her daughter over the summer. Blair found a friend in Chuck again, and they both found themselves trying to fight off the expectations by deceiving and scheming their way around. Dan found S in Italy, and the later convinced the Brooklynite to stay and write his novel alongside her and her Sicilian adventures. Blair's blood boiled when the news caught her ears, but she couldn't do much as she had friends to help and things to take care of in her side of the world. Life went on, Dan and S didn't come back, Blair went back to school, and then Chuck found himself in the worst position of his life: Bart Bass died. This time, for real. By the time Blair had the chance of meeting with Dan again, she found herself marrying Chuck to protect him.

She knew she loved Chuck, maybe not as much as she did Dan but the fiery passion she shared with Chuck made her think it would do. That eventually they would have a kid, a boy, and would name him something old fashioned like Henry Charles Bass, and that they would live happily ever after. Only they didn't. At age 21 she found herself married to a workaholic, a man that didn't mind spending their youth in an office while she withered away at home. Chuck had convinced her to drop school, like he had. Soon, Chuck's money had bought her a spot in W Magazine and convinced that if she wasn't going to have a child soon, she would at least make her career somewhat of a child. So, she worked, and by age 26 she was one of the youngest senior editors. In the meantime, Serena found her way into Dan's heart, or at least partially, and landed a ring after some turbulent years of casual dating. When Blair had noticed, her best friend's wedding invitation had sat on her desk, unattended, for at least a few months. It was expired when she read it – Dan had married her best friend a week prior and she was too absorbed in her new lifestyle to have noticed.

Blair cried all night, and Chuck didn't even mind on asking why. Blair knew it was odd, and the next morning she realized that there were red kiss marks on his shirts and put the pieces together. Not only did she lose the love of her life, but she also lost the husband she once thought she would come to love even more. At the end, Blair is a Waldorf, so she did that the Waldorfs do, and kept looking forward even when everything behind her was falling to pieces.


End file.
